Love Chase
by Tiiya
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, anak seorang pengusaha kaya dan terkenal se-Jepang yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya pergi. Namun, hal tersebut tidak membuat Naruto bahagia. Membuat Naruto hidup mandiri di kota Kuoh dan bersekolah disana. Sampai kehadiran seorang gadis membuatnya berubah. AU, My First Fic , Warning: Inside!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Naruto POV**

Apakah hidup yang kujalani ini, harus tetap seperti ini ataukah bisa berubah? Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto, anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang berubah marga mengikuti Tou-sama. Mereka adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses dan terkenal se-Jepang. Namun, walau begitu mereka tidak pernah memperhatikanku.

Menyedihkan bukan? Memiliki kekayaan dan kepopuleran tapi,tidak pernah mendapat perhatian dari orang tua. Sampai akhirnya, aku pergi dari kota Tokyo ke Kuoh. Memulai hidup baru dan juga lingkungan baru, dan jangan lupa bahwa sekarang aku tidak menggunakan marga Namikaze dari Tou-sama ku, tetapi Uzumaki. Kenapa aku tidak menggunakan marga dari Tou-sama? Jawabannya cukup mudah. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang mengenali diriku yang nontabetnya adalah anak pengusaha kaya dan populer.

Dan juga, aku memiliki kenalan disini. Dia adalah Baa-chan ku, a tidUzumaki Mito, ibu dari Kaa-sama ku, Namikaze Kushina. Mito Baa-chan hidup disini sendiri ,karena iak ingin merepotkan Kaa-sama ataupun Tou-sama. Aku salut pada Mito Baa-chan, walaupun umur sudah hampir menginjak 1 abad. Namun, dirinya tetap sehat dan tidak sedikit aktifitas yang dia lakukan.

Mito Baa-chan sempat sedih dan marah karena Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama tidak memperhatikan diriku ,setelah mendengan cerita dariku. Namun, aku juga mengerti akan kesibukan mereka. Maka dari itu, aku ingin hidup di kota Kuoh serta bersekolah disini. Itu membuat Mito Baa-chan senang karena, sekarang ada aku yang menemani dirinya.

Oh iya, Mito Baa-chan juga pemilik kedai ramen terenak disini. Sampai aku biso Baa-chan selalu rame dikunjungi para pengunjung maupun pelanggan tetap. Dan men Mituk hidup disini, bersekolah disini serta...membantu Mito Baa-chan melayani kedai sudah kuputuskan unta menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh mangkuk ramen dalam hitungan menit, hehe. Kedai raramen miliknya.

Mungkin aku akan rindu terhadap orang-orang yang ada Tokyo. Diantaranya adalah Kakashi-san, dia adalah pembantu serta orang yang selalu menemaniku disaat tidak ada Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama. Uchiha Sasuke Teme, walaupun kami tidak pernah akur sama sekali, namun dia adalah sahabat yang mengerti akan diriku. Paman Nagato, entah kenapa aku selalu risih ketika melihat wajah datar miliknya. Bibi Konan istri dari Paman Nagato, satu-satunya pembantu yang memiliki sifat sunderer. Haruno Sakura, aku akan rindu pukulan darinya, hehe. Hyuuga Hinata, dia adalah mantan kekasihku, kami putus karena memang hanya sekedar rasa kagum bukan cinta. Namun, walau sudah putus pun mereka tetap berkomunikasi layaknya teman biasa. Dan masih banyak lagi orang-orang yang ada untukku.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tittle<strong> :Love Chase

**Disclaimer** : Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi. Hanya cerita milik saya :D.

**Pairing** : Masih Rahasia.

**Rated** : T and M [For Save].

**Genre** : Drama , Romance , Hurt/Comfort , Humor (Mungkin), Etc (Except Adventure.)

**Summary** :Uzumaki Naruto, anak seorang pengusaha kaya dan terkenal se Jepang. Namun, hal tersebut tidak membuat Naruto bahagia. Membuat Naruto hidup mandiri di kota Kuoh dan bersekolah disana. Sampai kehadiran seorang gadis membuatnya berubah. AU, My First Fic , Warning: Inside!

**Warning** : OOC, Gaje, Typo(kuharap tidak), No EYD, Etc.

[A/N: Fic Crossover Naruto dengan HSDxD kebanyakan berisi tentang Action ataupun pertarungan. Jadi saya dapat ide membuat Fic Crossover Naruto dengan HSDxD yang berisikan Drama , Romance , Hurt/Comfort , Humor (Mungkin). And Remember it, This Fic don't contents Adventure or Magic , As it's written above].

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading ^_^<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sinar atau cahaya matahari pagi, menerangi sebagian wilayah kota Kuoh. Tidak sedikit orang-orang disana yang sibuk melakukan aktifitasnya. Diantaranya adalah, bersih-bersih rumah, olahraga mengelilingi taman tengah kota (Joging), dan sebagainya. Tidak luput juga dari kediaman Uzumaki's. Saat ini Naruto sedang membantu Mito Baa-chan berbelanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari serta bahan-bahan membuat ramen.

Awalnya Naruto enggan untuk pergi berbelanja kepasar yang bisa dikatakan kumuh dan kotor. Kebiasaan hidup di Tokyo yang tidak pernah pergi berbelanja ditambah lingkungan pasar seperti itu. Walau begitu, Naruto tetap menjalani itu semua dengan ceria. Serta itu pengalaman pertamanya berbelanja ke pasar.

Selesai pergi berbelanja Naruto kembali kekediaman Uzumaki's sebari mempersiapkan perlengakapan sekolah miliknya. Hari ini juga adalah hari pertama masuk ke Sekolah Mengenah Atas (SMA). Sekolah tersebut ialah Kuoh High School.

Sekolah elit yang sebelumnya berisikan murid perempuan saja. Hingga suatu alasan, KHS menjadi sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah lainnya. Namun sekolah tersebut masih sedikit murid laki-laki. Sekolah yang didirikan oleh pengusaha dari keluarga Gremory serta Sitri ini telah beberapa kali memenangkan kejuaraan yang diantaranya adalah, Kendo, Sepakbola, Basket, Voli dan lain sebagainya. Dan jangan lupa soal pendidikan di KHS, banyak murid-murid teladan disini.

,

,

Setelah selesai dengan acara pagi Naruto. Dirinya kini telah menggunakan seragam KHS rapi. Blazer hitam dengan aksen putih di atas, kemeja lengan panjang dengan dasi hitam, dan celana hitam. Itu adalah seragam untuk laki-laki.

"Baa-chan. Aku berangkat dulu." Ucap Naruto pada Mito sambil menggenggam sepotong roti ditangan kanannya.

"Hati-hati dan semua harimu menyenangkan Naruto-chan." Balas Mito membuat Naruto sedetik cemberut karena memanggil dengan tambahan suffix 'chan'.

"U-Urusai!" Ujar Naruto sebari melangkah pergi dan tidak lupa rona merah diwajahnya akibat candaan Mito.

"Hihi...Cucuku sekarang sudah besar." Ucap Mito sambil berjalan mendekati sebuah foto yang dipajang di sudut ruangan.

"Kau tahu. Dia sama sepertimu, Kushina." Lanjutnya sesekali mengingat masa disaat ibu Naruto masuk ke SMA.

,

,

Berjalan pelan, sambil menengok melihat suasana di pagi hari. Suasana disini berbeda dengan di Tokyo sebelum Naruto pindah kesini. Tidak sedikit penduduk yang berjalan kaki untuk pergi bekerja ataupun sekolah. Banyak yang menggunakan alat transportasi mobil, sepeda motor, sepeda, dan bus untuk sampai ketempat tujuan mereka.

Namun beda untuk Naruto. Dirinya memlilih berjalan dari rumah ke KHS sambil sedikit berolahraga. Tidak terasa Naruto berjalan, akhirnya sampai didepan gerbang KHS. Naruto dibuat takjub dengan sekolah tersebut. Saat melihat gambar yang terdapat di broser, sekolah tersebut terlihat sama dengan sekolah lainnya. Namun, beda halnya jika melihat langsung sekolah KHS.

Tidak membuat waktu, Naruto segera memasuki wilayah KHS dan menuju lapangan sekolah tersebut. Lapangan KHS penuh dengan murid-murid baru yang berkumpul menunggu ,mulainya acara penerimaan murid kelas 10.

**Kriingg**

Bunyi bel sekolah menandakan bahwa seluruh siswa-siswi angkatan tahun ini berbaris rapi dilapangan KHS. Tidak lupa untuk angkatan tahun lalu juga ikut berbaris.

**Timeskip**

Selesai acara penerimaan siswa-siswi serta pembagian kelas, Naruto pergi kekelas yang disebutkan oleh guru kesiswaan sambil berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya, Sasuke. Naruto tidak menduga bahwa Sasuke juga akan masuk ke KHS. Tidak hanya Sasuke saja, tapi juga Hinata, Sakura, dan juga Gaara.

**Flashback**

Naruto sedang melihat-lihat siswa-siswi yang sedang berbincang dengan teman dekat mereka. Ingin rasanya Naruto ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka yang membahas tentang KHS. Namun, Naruto masih enggan untuk berkenalan dengan siswa-siswi lainnya.

'Andai saja, orang yang ku kenal sekolah disini.' Batin Naruto berharap adanya seseorang dari Tokyo yang ia kenal.

Tidak berlangsung lama, mendekat seorang siswa kearah Naruto. Hingga ia berkata.

"Ternyata kau sekolah disini juga, Dobe." Ujar siswa tersebut dari arah belakang Naruto.

Membalikkan badan Naruto untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Naruto juga sedikit familiar dengan panggilan serta suara siswa tersebut. Saat melihat siswa yang memanggilnya, wajah Naruto seperti melihat hantu dengan seragam seperti yang ia kenakan.

"Te-Teme!"

,

,

"Tidak kusangka, kau akan masuk kesini...heh, Teme." Ucap Naruto sedikit kaget ketika sahabatnya ini sekolah di KHS.

Bukannya menyinggung, namun kenyataannya adalah Sasuke adalah anak sulung keluarga Uchiha yang nontabetnya selalu bersekolah disekolah terkenal di jepang.

"Hn, hanya tidak ingin kau merasa kesepian disini, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke dengan kata khasnya, 'Hn'.

"Tidak mung-" Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Datang seorang siswi yang mereka kenal.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Kalian bersekolah disini juga?" Tanya siswi tersebut memotong ucapan Naruto. Siswi itu adalah...

"Hi-hinata-chan!" Ujar Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Jangan membuat telingan orang sakit dengan suara cempreng mu itu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menutup telingan kanan miliknya.

"Ja-jadi, kau sudah tahu kalau Hinata-chan bersekolah disini, Teme?!" Tanya Naruto melirik kearah sahabatnya meminta jawaban.

**Duak**

"Ittaai!"

Namun, bukan jawaban Naruto dapatkan. Melainkan sebuah bogem mentah dari siswi yang muncul dari belakang Hinata.

"Akhirnya. Aku bisa melampiaskan kemarahanku denganmu, Naruto." Ucap siswi bersurai merah muda.

"Sa-Sakura! Ka-kau juga sekolah disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi pada siswi yang menghadiahi dirinya sebuah bogem, Haruno Sakura.

"Seperti biasa. Kebiasaanmu membuat telinga orang sakit tidak hilang-hilang, Naruto." Muncul lagi sosok siswi bersurai merah serta tato merah berarti 'Cinta' yang berada di dahi kirinya, Sabaku Gaara.

Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Karena tidak menduga bahwa semua sahabatnya satu sekolah dengan dirinya.

**.**

**Flashback Off**

**.**

Dengan selesainya acara kaget dari Naruto. Mereka semua segera menuju keruang kelas 10-A. Entah hanya kebeteluan atau apa, mereka bisa satu kelas untuk tiga tahun selama di KHS ini.

,

,

Tobecontinue...

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya, selesai juga Fic pertama saya ini. Apakah jelek? Gaje? Mainstream seperti Fic Reguler Naruto? Yang mana saja boleh. Namanya juga pemula ^_^.<strong>

**Menerima kritikan ,Saran ,Flame(Asalkan sopan dan wajar), dan lain-lainnya.**

****Bila ada pertanyaan tentang Fic ini silahkan isi kolom dibawah kanan pojok ini.****

****Sayonara Minna...****


	2. Chapter 2: Kenyataan

Terima kasih sudah mau Review tentang chapter pertama sebelumnya.

Dan maaf jika mengira chapter kemarin Gaara adalah cewek. Itu typo yang saya tidak duga dan kesalahan fatal bagiku.

Akan ada sedikit perubahan setelah chapter ini.

Oke itu saja yang saya sampaikan untuk chapter kali ini.

Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Tittle<strong> :Love Chase

**Disclaimer** : Naruto dan High School DxD bukan milik Saya ,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi. Hanya cerita milik saya :D.

**Pairing** : Masih Rahasia.

**Rated** : T and M [For Save].

**Genre** : Drama , Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Etc (Except Adventure.)

**Summary** :Uzumaki Naruto, anak seorang pengusaha kaya dan terkenal se-Jepang yang ditinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya. Membuat Naruto hidup mandiri di kota Kuoh dan bersekolah disana. Sampai kehadiran seorang gadis membuatnya berubah. AU, My First Fic , Warning: Inside!

**Warning** : OOC, Gaje, Typo(kuharap tidak), No EYD, Etc.

[A/N: Fic Crossover Naruto dengan HSDxD kebanyakan berisi tentang Action ataupun pertarungan. Jadi saya dapat ide membuat Fic Crossover Naruto dengan HSDxD yang berisikan Drama , Romance , Hurt/Comfort , Humor (Mungkin). And Remember it, This Fic don't contents Adventure or Supranatural, As it's written above].

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Kenyataan<strong>

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik sedang memandangi langit yang indah nan cerah dari atap gedung KHS, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Di jam istirahat seperti ini, Naruto lebih memilih untuk pergi ke atap sekolah daripada makan siang dikantin. Kebiasaan Naruto ini tidak pernah hilang sejak dia SMP. Namun, entah kenapa banyak siswa-siswi yang mengenalnya disaat Naruto SMP.

Terus memandang langit hingga tidak mendengar bunyi bel masuk. Sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"Dobe. Bel sudah berbunyi, kau tidak mau masuk kekelas?" Tanya seseorang yang dikenal Naruto.

"Aku sudah dengar, Teme. Hanya malas untuk bangun jika sudah mendapat posisi seperti ini." Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh dari sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Sasuke kenal betul dengan pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik ini. Walaupun mereka bukan saudara, Sasuke menganggap Naruto layaknya saudara seperti Itachi kakaknya.

Tidak punya pilihan lain selain membangunkan sahabatnya dengan cara halus. Dia mencoba dengan cara sedikit kasar.

**Duk**

Sasuke menendang sebuah botol minuman kaleng yang ada didepannya. Botol kaleng tersebut melayang menuju Naruto tanpa ia ketahui.

**Tuk**

"Hn, tendanganku sepertinya tidak pernah meleset dari sasaran." Ujar Sasuke ketika botol minuman kaleng tersebut mengenai kepala Naruto.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto ketika botol yang ditendang Sasuke mengenai kepalanya.

'Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, Dobe.' Batin Sasuke ketika melihat sahabatnya diam saja setelah terkena botol minuman kaleng.

Hingga akhirnya, Naruto bangun dan merapikan sedikit seragamnya yang terkena debu. Ia berjalan kearah Sasuke dengan santai. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya memasang posisi siaga membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis diwajahnya.

"Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu, Teme." Ucap Naruto sebari menepuk pundak sang Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas. Bisa terkena hukuman jika kita terlambat masuk kelas." Lanjutnya sambil melangkah turun dari atap gedung KHS.

'Ada apa denganmu, Dobe. Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan.'

,

,

Sepulang Sekolah

Hari berganti dan terus berganti. Membuat Naruto seperti tidak merasakan apa yang namanya hidup. Ia bingung dengan tujuan hidupnya saat ini. Sampai orang-orang terdekatnya menjadi bingung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang Naruto sembunyikan dari mereka semua.

.

**Flashback**

.

Naruto saat ini berjalan pulang dengan raut wajah senang. Ia sangat senang karena masuk diklub musik bersama dengan sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka berencana membentuk sebuah grup band dengan tiga personil. Hingga tidak terasa, Naruto sudah sampai didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Tadaima!" Ujar Naruto setelah membuka pintu rumah dengan gembira.

"Okaerinasai." Balas seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan rumah tersebut.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Naruto melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan meletakkan di rak sepatu. Ia berjalan menuju kekamar untuk mengganti seragam serta meletakkan tas miliknya. Merubuhkan tubuhnya di futon yang berukuran sedang sambil berkata.

"Aku tidak sabar membuat grub band bersama Teme dan Panda." Ucap Naruto membayangkan mereka menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan dilihat oleh orang-orang banyak.

Hingga suara Mito membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Naru-chan! Ada telepon untukmu!" Teriak Mito dari luar kamar Naruto.

"Iya Baa-chan! Naru segera kesana!" Balas Naruto agak keras supaya didengar oleh Mito.

'Telepon untukku? Tapi siapa ya?' Batin Naruto penasaran ketika Mito memberi tahu ada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

Naruto pun segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tengah, tempat telepon rumah berada. Sesampai disana, Mito sudah memegang ganggang telepon sambil berbicara dengan sang penelepon.

"Kaa-san bisa memaklumi itu. Namun, jangan pernah ulangi perbuatanmu itu lagi Kushina." Ujar Mito ketika bertelepon dengan sang penelepon yang ternyata adalah Kushina, Ibu Naruto. Mito yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto, segera menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh iya, dia sudah ada."

"Siapa Baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan orang yang meneleponnya.

"Kaa-san mu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya." Jawab Mito sambil menyerahkan ganggang telepon pada Naruto. Naruto awalnya kaget ketika ibunya menelpon dirinya.

"Ka-Kaa-sama me-menelponku?" Tanya Naruto lagi memastikan.

"Iya. Sudah ini, bicara dengannya. Baa-chan mau siap-siap untuk ke kedai." Naruto pun menerima ganggang telepon tersebut dan Mito pergi ke arah dapur untuk membersiapkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan kedai miliknya.

"Ka-Kaa-sama?" Naruto sedikit tergagap ketika Kushina melepon dirinya.

'Ah Naruto. Kaa-san dengar kau tinggal dengan Kaa-chan, ya?' Tanya Kushina melalui suara yang keluar dari ganggang telepon tersebut.

"A-ah iya. Kaa-sama tidak marah'kan?" Naruto sedikit takut jika Kushina memerahi dirinya karena tinggal bersama Mito tanpa memberitahu Kushina.

'Tentu saja tidak Naruto. Malah sebaliknya.' Ujar Kushina membuat Naruto sedikit lega.

"Sebaliknya?" Tanya Naruto balik.

'Kaa-san senang jika kau tinggal bersama Kaa-chan. Dan lagi...' Kushina memberi jeda sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

'Maafkan kami Naruto...,karena tidak...bisa menjadi orang tua...yang baik bagi untukmu...hiks.' Lanjut Kushina dengan isakan diakhir ucapannya.

Itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah karena membuat ibu nya menangis. Namun dia senang, karena mereka akhirnya menyadari kesalahan tersebut.

"Sudahlah Kaa-sama, Naru mengerti jika Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama sibuk dengan perkerjaan kalian. Walaupun Naru ingin mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari kalian." Kushina hanya bisa diam membisu ketika anak semata wayangnya ingin sekali mendapatkan kasih sayang dari dirinya maupun Minato.

"Namun, Naru senang akhirnya Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama mengerti perasaan Naru sekarang. Jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan Naru disini.

Lagipula ada Mito Baa-chan yang menjaga Naru. Ditambah lagi, teman-teman Naru juga ada disini."

'Naruto.' Kushina sangat takjub dengan kesabaran Naruto. Walaupun anaknya tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang orang tua, namun tetap bisa mendapatkannya dari orang lain.

"Kaa-sama." Naruto sedikit khawatir dengan ibu nya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

'I-iya!' Akhirnya Kushina menjawab suara Naruto.

'Maaf, Kaa-san tadi melamun. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto, jangan terlalu pilih-pilih makanan, cukup makanlah makanan yang bergizi. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Dan mengenai wanita..walaupun Kaa-san adalah wanita ,Kaa-san tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal ini. Kaa-san berharap kau menemukan wanita yang baik seperti Kaa-sanmu ini.' Ujar Kushina panjang lebar.

"Kaa-sama." Gumam Naruto ketika Kushina memberi banyak nasehat kepadanya.

'Sepertinya...Kaa-san mu ini terlalu...cerewet ya...hiks...'

"Na-naru..." Baru ingin berucap, sudah dipotong.

'Naruto.' Kali ini bukan suara Kushina yang Naruto dengar. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah suara Minato, ayahnya.

"Tou-sama!" Pekik Naruto kaget mendengar suara Minato dari ganggang telepon yang ia pegang.

"Tou-san hanya bisa menyampaikan sedikit kata saja." Ujar Minato.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik disana. Setelah rapat selesai, besok mungkin Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu akan berkunjung kesana."

"Be-benarkah To-tou-sama?!" Naruto kaget ketika Minato berkata bahwa mereka akan berkunjung ke kota Kuoh.

'Iya. Jadi, jaga dirimu Naruto.' Ucap Minato membuat Naruto senang bukan main.

"Ehm...baiklah kalau begitu, Jaa nee Tou-sama, Kaa-sama."

**TUT**

"Akhirnya~Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama akan kesini!" Ujar Naruto senang. Setelah lama menanti, akhirnya Naruto bisa merasakan kembali apa itu namanya kasih sayang orang tua dari Minato dan Kushina.

"Wah wah wah, ada apa ini. Sepertinya cucu Baa-chan senang sekali." Ucap Mito yang muncul secara tiba-tiba membuat Naruto kaget.

"A-ah! Baa-chan! Jangan datang tiba-tiba gitu dong! Naru jadi kaget tahu!" Ingin rasanya Mito mencubit pipi Naruto ketika sedang ngambek.

"Maaf-maaf, habisnya Naru-chan terlihat senang selesai bertelepon dengan Kushi-chan. Ceritakan pada Baa-chan." Setelah meminta maaf, Mito meminta Naruto untuk menceritakan apa yang membuatnya senang.

"Begini Baa-chan...Besok Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama akan kesini!" Ucap Naruto dengsn nada senang.

'Akhirnya kalian kembali seperti dulu, Minato Kushina.' Batin Mito melihat cucunya gembira mendengar kabar bahwa ayah dan ibunya akan berkunjung kekota Kuoh.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Pagi yang cerah secerah langit biru membentang diatas angkasa. Namun, suasana pagi tersebut tidak seperti sekarang ini. Uzumaki Mito, sedang serius dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar dari televisi miliknya.

_"Berita pagi ini adalah berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat. Pesawat dengan nomor pernerbangan 342 dengan tujuan Nagasaki menuju Tokyo meledak dibandara kota Nagasaki."_

_"Penyebab meledaknya pesawat tersebut karena kebocoran tanki bahan bakar."_

"Baa-chan." Panggil Naruto sambil membawa sarapan paginya.

"Na-naru-chan!" Pekik Mito karena kaget dipanggil Naruto.

"Sepertinya serius sekali. Ada apa Baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat Mito serius memperhatikan berita ditelevisi.

"Itu, berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat." Jawab Mito kemudian kembali fokus terhadap berita kecelakaan tersebut.

Naruto yang penasaran mulai memperhatikan berita tersebut sambil memakan sarapan paginya.

**PRANG**

"Ti-tidak Mu-mungkin..." Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar mengenai berita kecelakaan itu. Hingga mangkuk yang ia pegang terlepas begitu saja.

"Me-mereka..." Mito pun tak kalah kagetnya dengan Naruto.

Tes

Tes

Tes

"KAA-SAMA! TOU-SAMA!"

_"Ditemukan korban dengan nomer identitas xxxxxx dan xxxxxx. Nama: Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Mereka adalah pengusaha terkenal jepang yang merupakan salah satu penumpang pesawat dengan nomer 342. Meninggal dunia."_

To Be Continue...

* * *

><p>Akhirnya bisa update Fic ini juga. Huhu...maafkan tiiya reader. Banyak kegiatan didunia nyata yang tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Ditambah lagi, gara-gara pertebatan antara kakak tiiya dengan tiiya, laptop yang serbaguna menjadi...*Tut*. Dan juga tiiya update menggunakan hp jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan.<p>

Mungkin untuk chapter ini membosankan (tiiya akui itu). Tak banyak yang tiiya sampaikan. Well, berikan saran dan kritik untuk chapter ini. Tiiya sangat menghargai bila reader memberi saran or kritik untuk chapter ini. Yang tidak juga tidak masalah ^_^. Saran dan kritik reader merupakan sumber penyemangat bagi tiiya.


End file.
